Jack Noir (Beta)
Jack Noir= |-| Jackspers Noircrow= |-| Bec Noir= Summary Jack Noir, also called Beta Jack and the Sovereign Slayer, is the arch-agent of Derse, just behind the Black Queen and Black King themselves. He was originally supposed to be a minor antagonist in the game SBURB, but Jack, after getting fed up with the Black Queen, kills her and takes her ring, become all-powerful in the process and forcing himself into the role as final boss of the game and acts as a very major antagonist in Homestuck. Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-A | 5-A | 2-A Name: Jack Noir Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dersite Agent | Final Boss | Sovereign Slayer, First Guardian Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to Spades Slick, who has killed various monsters in Sgrub.) | Large Planet level (Destroyed Prospit and Skaia in a small timeframe) | Macroverse level+ (Tore apart the troll's session. Doc Scratch admitted that Jack was much more powerful than him. Can casually destroy a Genesis Frog, a Genesis Frog holds a Universe and all of its parallel realities and timelines, which there are an infinite amount of. Is powered by the Green Sun, which is made of two Genesis Frogs. Comparable to Jade Harley, who can channel the energy of the Green Sun) Dimensionality: 3-D | 3-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be comparable to Spades Slick.) | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable '(Moved in the Furthest Ring, which is an unfathomable space that exist outside all universes, which lacks time and space) 'Reaction Speed: Supersonic+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Combat Speed: Supersonic+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block level | Large Planet | Macroverse+ Durability: Multi-City Block level | Large Planet level | Macroverse level+ Stamina: Unknown | Very high | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Interplanetary | Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Jack Noir= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Type 1), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1), Weapon Mastery (Is an expert with knives and daggers), Breaking the Fourth Wall Resistance to Pain Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Poison Manipulation |-| Jackspers Noircrow= All previous abilities to a greater extent, Flight, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Omnidirectional Attack (The Red Miles) |-| Bec Noir= All previous abilities to a immensely greater extent, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Is a dog), Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Intangibility, Portal Creation (Can use his own body as a portal), BFR, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Pocket Reality Manipulation Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Can break free of time related abilities, but they can temporarily hinder his progress) Standard Equipment: Daggers | Sword Intelligence: Above Average, but impulsive and is very, very impatient Weaknesses: Has a hard time waiting | Horribly impulsive and consumed by bloodlust | Can sometimes begin thinking about dog things such as bones for no reason. Cannot bring or even watch Jade come to harm. If his ring is taken, he will lose his power Key: Jack Noir | Jackspers Noircrow | Bec Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Anti-Monitor (DC Comics) - Anti-Monitor's profile (Both were at 2-A, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Acausality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Superhumans